


ignite me (licking at the flames)

by dorkymish



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian, M/M, PWP, RPF, Rimming, Smut, Top Chris, chris has a language kink, literally no preamble it just goes straight into smut, sebastian has a beard kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkymish/pseuds/dorkymish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You talk too much,” Chris murmurs, bumping his nose along Sebastian’s. Sebastian just grins against Chris’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Shut me up, then,” he supplies helpfully, and Chris is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignite me (licking at the flames)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwarsdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starwarsdestiel).



> I wrote this for Charlotte, purely because she wanted evanstan smut, but she insisted I post it, so here we are.  
> (ps - I have never written smut before okay so bear with me)

“Well, this is certainly something we’ve never done before.”

 

Chris growls, and the sound vibrates against Sebastian’s lips and straight down his spine. His mouth is hot against Sebastian’s, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against swollen lips. Chris is nearly devouring him, and Sebastian can’t get enough of it.

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he gasps out when Chris pulls away and latches on to a spot above his collarbone. Sebastian can feel Chris’s stubble rubbing against his chest, and it makes his eyes roll back a little as he lets out a breathless gasp. “Not complaining at _all_ —”

 

Chris hisses, and suddenly his mouth is on Sebastian’s again, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. “You talk too much,” Chris murmurs, bumping his nose along Sebastian’s. Sebastian just grins against Chris’s mouth.

 

“Shut me up, then,” he supplies helpfully, and Chris is more than happy to oblige.

 

Chris’s hands are in his hair, on his hipbone, gripping his arm, _everywhere_ , and Sebastian struggles to find a solid part of Chris to cling to as well. Chris presses Sebastian against the wall, and all the breath in Sebastian’s body leaves in a sharp gasp when Chris slots his thigh in between Sebastian’s legs. Chris is still tugging on his hair as he trails kisses down Sebastian’s face, his neck, wherever he can get his mouth. There isn’t much Sebastian can do except gasp and pull on Chris’s hair in return. Chris sucks slowly on the nape of his neck, and Sebastian cries out when he bites down and seals it with a flick of his tongue. His best form of retaliation is to slowly grind his hips up Chris’s leg. He’s rewarded with Chris’s sweet gasp, and Chris falters from where he was marking Sebastian’s neck.

 

“Bastard,” Chris grits out, and Sebastian begins to reply before Chris attacks his lips once again. There’s no preamble this time; Chris licks his way into Sebastian’s mouth happily, sucking on his lip and basking in the short moans he elicits from the younger man. Sebastian clings to Chris’s back, his hips moving almost instinctively against Chris now, and Chris is panting against his mouth. Sebastian slowly trails his hands down Chris’s back, reveling in the way it makes Chris shudder, before settling on Chris’s ass and squeezing. He swallows the gasp that bursts through Chris’s lips. “Oh, god, _Seb_.”

 

Sebastian links his calf around Chris’s thigh, wanting to be closer and closer and he pulls Chris’s body flush to his own. Chris pulls back enough to grind back against Sebastian. There’s no mistaking the bulge in Chris’s pants, and Sebastian yelps when Chris rubs his erection against Sebastian’s. “Fucking _hell_ , Chris,” Sebastian hisses, yanking Chris in for another open-mouthed kiss.

 

“Couch,” Chris pants against Sebastian’s mouth, pulling away. “Couch. Bed. Anywhere, really.”

 

“Anywhere?” Sebastian says, sounding smug. Chris’s mouth looks positively filthy, red and swollen from where Sebastian devoured him. His pupils are blown, his skin flushed. Sebastian has never seen a more beautiful sight. “Might have to take you up on that, later.”

 

Chris growls again, tugging where his fingers are still entwined in Sebastian’s hair. “What did I say about you talking to much?”

 

Sebastian surges forward, latching on to Chris and walking him backwards toward the bed as he lets Chris’s tongue explore his mouth. He falters when Chris’s calves hit the front of the bed, hands curled around Chris’s hipbones, and he takes a moment to pause and look at Chris’s face.

 

Chris looks positively debauched, lips swollen, hair in disarray, eyes blown wide. Sebastian is sure he looks the same, with the way Chris has been pulling on his hair and sucking wherever he could get his mouth on. Part of him is in awe, that Chris can look like this, that it was _him_ who did this to Chris. But an overwhelming part of him is more turned on than anything else, and with a growl he shoves Chris backwards on the bed and works to get his own shirt off.

 

Chris’s eyes are still wide, enraptured by Sebastian as he makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Once he’s free of the offending fabric, Sebastian surges forward and grasps Chris’s face in his hands, once again devouring his lips. He slots a leg in between Chris’s thighs, nearly soaring when Chris moans in his mouth, and he pulls away from Chris’s lips to trail his own line of kisses down Chris’s jawline and neck.

 

Chris is panting now, writhing underneath Sebastian, and his hands move from Sebastian’s hip to the curve of his ass. Sebastian falters from his work on Chris’s neck when Chris squeezes his ass, and Chris takes advantage of his hesitation and pulls Sebastian closer to him to grind against Chris’s leg. Sebastian lets out a shocked hiss, eyes squeezing close, and he nips at the sensitive skin on Chris’s neck.

 

Sebastian is reveling in the feel of Chris’s stubble against his face. He wonders briefly what it would feel like rubbed against his whole body.

 

All thoughts leave his mind, soon after, when Chris ruts his hips up at the same time he’s persuading Sebastian’s down. The friction is delicious, and Sebastian lets out another cry.

 

“More,” Chris pants, one hand coming up to fist itself in Sebastian’s hair. “Fucking—fuck, Seb, I. _More_.”

 

Sebastian growls, pulling Chris up with him and tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Chris is quick to get the message, and lets Sebastian practically rip the shirt off of him. Immediately Sebastian presses forward again, running his fingers across Chris’s abdomen. Chris makes these wrecked sounds in Sebastian’s mouth, his own fingers gripping tightly to Sebastian’s back, and Sebastian slowly lays them down again.

 

They trade slow, languid kisses now, the urgency dimmed down with their chests flush and hearts beating together. Sebastian can feel Chris’s rapid heartbeat against his ribcage. Chris is exploring his mouth more slowly now, and Sebastian is more than willing to let the pace slow. Kissing Chris is positively sinful, Sebastian realizes. He’s startled to learn that he finds it incredibly erotic. He takes the pressure of Chris’s erection against Sebastian’s thigh as a sign that the older man is enjoying it too.

 

Sebastian pulls away again and makes quick work of trailing kisses down Chris’s naked chest. Chris responds positively to that, Sebastian learns, and he spends more time nipping and sucking at the places that Chris tenses the most. Chris’s hands flounder from gripping the bed sheets to gripping Sebastian’s hair, almost as though he can’t find the best place for leverage. He rolls his body up forcefully, his crotch now level with Sebastian’s chest as Seb flicks his tongue against Chris’s nipple. Chris’s entire body arches up in response, and Sebastian grins against Chris’s chest before darting his tongue out to repeat the action. Chris whines, a deep sound that runs its course through Sebastian’s body before pooling in the pit of his stomach. He’s near Chris’s naval now, licking along hipbones and holding Chris down with his hands. His hand slips past the waistband of Chris’s pants, pressing at first against the top of Chris’s thigh before Sebastian begins to move closer to his dick. Chris is moaning, now, a hand over his mouth in a pitiful attempt to quiet his sounds. Every noise he makes sends a shudder through Sebastian’s body.

 

“And you said _I_ never shut up,” Sebastian hisses against Chris’s hipbone. His breath is hot against Chris’s skin. “You can’t even stop yourself from crying out for me, can you?”

 

Chris growls in response and yanks Sebastian back up, latching on to his mouth with renewed vigor. Slow and sensual is out the window in a second, Sebastian happily devouring Chris’s mouth. He’s straddling Chris now, Chris’s hands still on his ass, and he cries out when Chris bucks his hips up purposefully, rubbing their dicks together.

 

Chris makes good use of Sebastian’s shock, gripping his hips and quickly rolling them over. He kisses away the gasp that escapes from Sebastian’s lips, pressing his body firmly down against Sebastian’s. He’s kissing along Sebastian’s neck again, rubbing his face across the skin and eliciting sweet moans from Sebastian at the scratch of his stubble against smooth skin. Sebastian wraps his legs tightly around Chris’s hips, matching Chris’s grinds with his own, and moaning at the sensations. There are too many layers between them, too many things blocking the friction Sebastian craves. Chris is driving him insane, his entire body practically trembling under the attention Chris’s mouth is giving him, but he needs _more_.

 

“ _Mai mult_ ,” he gasps. “ _More_ , Chris.”

 

Chris hesitates from where he was leaving a particular impressive hickey on Sebastian’s hip bone. Sebastian’s chest is tingling from the sensation of Chris’s stubble rubbing his skin raw, and he knows without a doubt that tomorrow his skin will be covered in Chris’s marks. He nearly cries out when Chris presses a series of kisses from his hipbone to right above the waistband of his pants. Chris tugs on the fabric a little, not enough, and kisses on the exposed skin there. Sebastian is writhing, bucking his hips wildly in an attempt to communicate to Chris that they both need to lose their pants. After sucking a few more tantalizing kisses on Sebastian’s lower naval, he finally lets go of Sebastian’s hip and tugs his pants down. Sebastian wonders briefly where Chris tosses the offending fabric, but he loses all coherency the moment Chris’s warm, wet tongue darts out and traces the head of his dick.

 

“ _Futu-i_!” Sebastian cries out. “ _Fu—_ holy shit, Chris, holy _fuck—_ ”

 

Chris makes quick work of taking Sebastian apart. His tongue is sinful, unrelenting on Sebastian’s dick. Chris runs his tongue along the length before settling back at the front and taking Sebastian in his mouth. Instinctively, Sebastian bucks up, shocked at the sensations of Chris’s warm mouth taking him in. Chris has impressive stamina, Sebastian has time to think, before Chris lets out a hot breath with his mouth still around Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian cries loudly, grasping onto the sheets and trying his damnedest not to buck up again. What isn’t wrapped in Chris’s glorious mouth, Chris takes in his hand. It’s nearly too much, Sebastian can’t hold back his moans, with the heat of Chris’s mouth and and the sensation of his fingers wrapping around the base of his dick and tugging.

 

“ _Dumnezeule_ , baby, _la dracu_ ,” Sebastian babbles. Chris laughs breathlessly; Sebastian’s eyes roll back in his head at the sensation. “Jesus, don’t—”

 

Chris pulls off quickly, and Sebastian whimpers at the loss. Chris keeps his hand on Sebastian’s dick, pumping languidly as he gazes at Sebastian heavily. “Are you speaking Romanian?” Chris asks. His mouth is still too close to Sebastian’s dick, and Sebastian can feel the warmth of his breath still. He moans and nods, unable to form a coherent thought. Chris looks half-crazed; his hair is deranged, rumpled, his eyes blown nearly black, and his mouth looks positively _filthy_. “That’s… really fucking hot, babe.”

 

Sebastian cries out when Chris takes him in his mouth again, this time taking in more of his cock and bobbing his head more impatiently. There are frequent gasps and cries escaping Sebastian’s lips now, his fingers still fisting emptily at the sheets, and Sebastian can feel himself slowly unraveling and coming apart as Chris pants against his dick.

 

“ _Se desprinde_ ,” he insists, shaking his head. “I’m gonna— _fuck_ , Chris, if you keep at this I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

Chris pulls off with a decisive suck, and Sebastian nearly loses it right there. Chris is gazing at him through lidded eyes, his thick eyelashes nearly masking his gaze. “Who says that’s not what I want?” he murmured, and Sebastian spasmed. He yanked Chris back up to him by his hair, latching on to his mouth and licking his way in. He was beginning to know what Chris liked, knew instinctively when to suck and bite on Chris’s lip. His hand flounders for a bit on Chris’s back, tracing the muscles, latching onto the hipbone, before he decisively slides past Chris’s waistband and squeezes the flesh of Chris’s ass. Chris gasps in Sebastian’s mouth. It’s a delicious sound; Sebastian is determined to hear it again.

 

“Lose the pants,” he rasps, and Chris makes quick work of shedding his pants and boxers before settling his bare body back on top of Sebastian’s. The sound that bursts out of Sebastian is nothing short of unholy. “Chris, Chris, I want—god, I want—”

 

Chris falters. “What do you want, Seb?” he whispers. He looks absolutely wrecked. Sebastian loves every inch of his debauched appearance.

 

“ _More_ ,” Sebastian croaks out. As if the rubbing of their two bare dicks against each other wasn’t enough. He’s desperate for more, desperate for contact, desperate for _Chris_ —part of him wonders why it took them so long to get her. He gasps out, “Fuck me.”

 

Every part of Chris’s body tenses; Sebastian can feel the movement of the muscles against his own skin. “What?” Chris asks. Even his _voice_ sounds wrecked. God, if Sebastian weren’t already driven insane by want, one look at Chris in all his sexed up glory would be enough to drive him mad.

 

“Fuck me,” Sebastian repeats, and it’s all the persuasion Chris needs.

 

It takes a moment for them to get comfortable. They move up on the bed, for starters; Chris settles Sebastian down in an array of pillows and reaches over into his night stand to grab the lube. He presses soft kisses along Sebastian’s body on his way back, adoring the way it makes Sebastian writhe. He kisses him from the sensitive skin of Sebastian’s wrist up to his collarbone, which is already supporting an impressive amount of markings. Sebastian is writhing under the attention, whimpering and babbling out nonsense. His dark hair is a stark contrast against the white of Chris’s pillows, his flushed skin looking positively at home. Chris wonders if this is what going insane feels like; the man he’s dreamt about for ages finally being taken apart in his bed.

 

Sebastian makes this destroyed sound when Chris inserts the first finger. Chris hesitates then, shocked at the noise, but Sebastian is shaking his head and babbling, “ _Continuă_ , god, don’t stop, _nu se opresc_.”

 

Sebastian gets more vocal as Chris gets more persistent with his movements. When he adds the second finger, Sebastian moans out a string of Romanian expletives and Chris soothes him by sucking and nipping on his hipbone. Chris wonders, briefly, if Sebastian knows that he’s slowly driving Chris insane with his noises and his wrecked voice and his moans. Sebastian is trembling now, and Chris carefully adds another finger.

 

Sebastian hisses, clenching around Chris’s fingers and, _oh god_ , if _that_ doesn’t make Chris nearly come right then and there. He lets out a low whine himself. Sebastian’s dick is pressing insistently against Chris’s chest, looking red and perfect and wet from where Chris had sucked it down earlier. His tongue darts out to lap up a sliver of precome that had escaped since. Sebastian wails, and Chris has to bite down on Seb’s hipbone to keep from shuddering.

 

“ _Now_ ,” Sebastian demands, hand smacking the bed several times. “I need you, like, right now. Please, Chris, please.”

 

“Shh, shh,” Chris soothes, moving up to press gentle kisses to Sebastian’s lips and face. Sebastian is close to tears, on the verge of overstimulation but not wanting to lose a single second of contact. Chris reaches for the bottle of lube again, but Sebastian bats his hand away and takes it himself.

 

Chris nearly blacks out the second Sebastian’s hands touch his dick.

 

For as much as he’s supposed to be applying lube and pulling away, Sebastian sure seems to take his sweet time coating Chris’s dick. His long fingers feel incredible against the skin there, and Chris bites out, “ _Seb_.”

 

It’s enough to communicate what Chris can’t find the words to say. Sebastian nods and pulls his hand away. He spreads his legs slightly, letting Chris slot in closer to him, and Chris nearly falls apart at the sight. He lines himself up to Seb’s stretched hole, and steadies himself by pressing kiss after kiss to Sebastian’s pink, wet lips. Cradling Seb’s face in his hands, Chris pushes in slowly, and waits.

 

Sebastian shouts at first, hands gripping Chris’s back tight enough to leave scratch marks. He pants out a few breaths, and Chris kisses away the few tears that leak. “Am I hurting you?” he whispers. Sebastian shakes his head vigorously.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Sebastian babbles out. “Just kind of. In shock that. It’s happening. God, you feel so _good_.”

 

He feels _full_. He’s overwhelmed by the sensation of Chris inside of him, Chris on top of him, Chris engulfing every part of him. Chris fills up nicely, the burn not as bad as it was initially, and everywhere that Chris’s bare skin touches Sebastian is setting Seb on fire. Slowly, timidly, Chris begins to move.

 

Sebastian can see stars.

 

He clings to Chris’s back until the burn subsides completely, leaving behind only pleasure. He rises to meet every thrust of Chris’s hips, delighting in the amazing sound of Chris’s hipbones smacking against his body. Chris is almost as vocal as Sebastian is, moaning out when Sebastian clenches, gasping when Sebastian tugs on his hair. His mouth is hot and open against Sebastian’s.  It is everything and nothing Sebastian imagined, and he cannot get enough.

 

“Faster,” he begs. “ _Te iubesc_ , please, I need more. Chris, _te iubesc atat de mult_.”

 

Chris picks up his pace then, thrusting into Sebastian with renewed vigor. One hand curls tightly in Sebastian’s long hair, tugging and pulling Seb’s face closer. The other one inches between them, toward’s Sebastian’s dick, where Chris wraps his fingers around him decisively and gives his dick a few good tugs.

 

“ _Rahat_ ,” Sebastian hisses. He cries out when Chris adjusts the angle and thrusts deeper, rubbing against his prostate. Chris wants to drown in the moans that escape Seb’s lips, and he hits that spot a few more times before he needs to readjust. Sebastian babbles incoherently below him, words and phrases being hissed against Chris’s lips. “Feel so good, _te iubesc_ , you feel so good, Chris. Wanted this for so long, you have _no idea_. _Te vreau pentru totdeauna_ , oh god, right there.”

 

Chris lets out another shout when Sebastian clenches around his dick, lost in the sensation of how warm and tight Seb is.”I’m gonna,” he pants out, and he gives Sebastian’s dick another tug.

 

“Come for me,” Sebastian encourages. His voice is low, filled with lust and longing and an emotion Chris can’t identify. “ _Vin pentru mine_.”

 

And that’s all it takes. Chris falls apart inside of Sebastian, coming long and hard. He gives three more thrusts, and a few twists of his wrist around Sebastian’s dick before Sebastian hits his release. They’re both panting, Chris still inside Seb but unwilling to move. Sebastian places a few more open-mouthed kisses along Chris’s collarbone and neck before he settles back into the pillows with an exhausted sigh. He looks up at Chris through sex-heavy eyes, and they both let out a small laugh.

 

“Good?” Chris whispers, and Sebastian is too well-fucked to do anything but nod. He pulls out of Sebastian then, and draws out another low, languid kiss from Sebastian before he starts to get out of bed. Sebastian whines loudly. “Let me clean up,” Chris insists.

 

It doesn’t take long for Chris to wipe them both down and strip the bed. Sebastian lies down on the bare mattress after, and looks at Chris expectantly. “You can’t just fuck me like that and then leave me alone in your bed,” he says innocently, and Chris chuckles.

 

He climbs into bed slowly, and Sebastian immediately turns to curl around Chris and droop his head on his shoulder. Chris wonders if anything can feel the way this does—Sebastian wrapped firmly around him, arms clinging to his waist, after what Chris can only describe as mind-blowing sex. Sebastian places a small kiss on Chris’s shoulder.

 

He’s jostled by Chris’s silent laughs.

 

“Mmm,” he groans against Chris’s shoulders.

 

“Nothing,” Chris says, sounding happy. “I love you, too.”

 

Sebastian tenses.

 

“What?” he whispers.

 

Chris turns in Sebastian’s arms then, flipping so that they are chest to chest with their arms around each other. He slots his calf in between Seb’s and kisses Sebastian’s jaw. “I can’t believe you told me you loved me for the first time in Romanian while we were having sex.”

 

If Sebastian weren’t so exhausted, he thinks that his entire body would be flushed pink right now. “God,” he moans, even sounding embarrassed. Chris laughs again, and nuzzles closer.

 

“But I meant what I said,” Chris whispers against Sebastian’s chest. From where he lay, he can hear Sebastian’s steadied heartbeat. “I absolutely love you too.”


End file.
